Talib's Journey
by Miss-Spontaneous
Summary: Talib, Kiara and Kovu's son, befriended a white cub, but after an accident she and her family of three cheetahs are exiled. Talib gets quite a surprise when he sees her again a few years later but she's changed and her family wants revenge for their exile
1. First Day alone on the Savanna

This is my first fic so no flames please. If you _really_ feel you need to flame me, then go ahead. This chapter is short because I had trouble getting started. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It is the property of Disney. I only ownTalib,the plot in this story, and any lions not original to TLK.

* * *

Her cub was finally old enough to leave the cave and go out on his own. She was worried he would get into trouble but she figured that it was because it would be the first time he'd be on his own for a while. As her son ran up to her, she smiled.

"Mom, can I go play now?" The cub looked at his mother questioningly.

She laughed. "Yes, but Talib, be careful."

Talib rolled his eyes. "I will mom."

She licked him. "I know you will."

As she sat atop Pride Rock, she still couldn't help but worry. He was her only son and the only heir to the throne when it was time for her and Kovu to step down. Her mate joined her.

"I see Talib was eager to go exploring." Kovu said.

"Yes, he was. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Kiara don't worry. Besides, I saw him leave with Acacia's son, Thorn."

Kiara sighed knowing very well that she had behaved the same way when her father let her go out for the first time. Simba and Nala, her parents and former king and queen had joined the past rulers when they passed away a little after Talib had been born. A mysterious disease had taken the former rulers.

Out on the savanna, Talib and Thorn were taking in the sights. Neither one of the cubs had ever been out on the savanna. They marveled at all the different animals they saw. They rested under the shade of a tree for a few minutes.

"Those elephants were huge!" Talib exclaimed.

"I know. I can't believe our parents let us go exploring on our own." Thorn lay down in the shade.

Talib, however, wanted to go exploring some more. "Let's go visit Rafiki."

Thorn stood and looked at his friend. "Rafiki lives beyond the limit our parents said we could go."

Talib smirked. "It's not that far."

Thorn growled. "Talib, I am not going against my mother's rule. I will not go."

Talib sighed heavily. "Fine. You win. Let's go play near the watering hole."

"Okay!" The two cubs made a game out of going to the watering hole. They raced to see who could get there first. Talib was the first only by a little.

"I won!" Talib jumped around the other cub.

Thorn pounced on Talib. "I'll show you!" The two cubs wrestled until they were bored and found another game to play. The two cubs chased frogs around the pond. Thorn found a large bullfrog and when he tried to pounce on it, he slipped and fell face first in the mud. Talib laughed at his friend. Completely covered in mud, Thorn pounced his friend again making mud stick to

Talib nodded and the two cubs made a mad dash for Pride Rock. But they weren't fast enough to get back before the rain fell. They climbed Pride Rock to get to the cave. Thorn slipped a couple of times. So did Talib. Completely drenched and shivering, the two cubs ran to their mothers and snuggled against their warm dry fur. The other pride lionesses laughed as the cubs were given baths.

Kiara cleaned her son. " You two just can't stay clean can you? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Thorn and I saw some elephants. They were huge!" Talib exclaimed as his mother continued to clean him. Acacia, Thorn's mother, cleaned her son as well.

"And the giraffes had such long necks!" Thorn jumped up.

"I see." Acacia commented as Thorn settled down and curled up beside her to sleep.

Kovu entered the cave and lay beside his mate. Soon, the pride was asleep. The rain continued to fall. Lightning lit up the sky and the resulting thunder shook the ground, but the lions did not stir.


	2. After the Storm

Here's chapter two! It's a bit longer than the first chapter.

**Simba's Other Daughter:**I do realize I wasn't descriptive in the first chapter. This chapter should be better. Ok, Talib is brown like Kovu, but the tuft of fur at the end of his tail and his mane (when it grows,lol) is the same color as Kiara's fur. Thorn is solid black, and to answer your other question, Acacia is a lion a friend of mine made up and Thorn is her cub. Acacia is dark beige.I may make a fic that tells how she bacame a Pridelander. I hope you like this chapter better.

**Note: **I will be really busy this week. The next update should be around next Friday.

**Disclaimer: **You think I own The Lion King? Well guess again!

* * *

As the morning dawned, the sun shone brightly and the sky showed no signs of any more storms. The lions began to take notice of the damage done by the heavy rain as they looked down from Pride Rock. The only effect of the rain was that the river was flowing over its banks.

"It's good to see that the rain didn't cause as much damage as the last storm we had." Kiara commented.

Kovu nodded. "Yes, that's good."

Talib who'd just woken up joined his parents. "May I go play?" The brown cub looked at his mother with sleepy eyes.

Kiara smiled. "Yes, you may." She kissed her cub's forehead. "Do not go near the river."

"Okay. I won't." Talib agreed.

"Why don't you go see if Acacia will let Thorn go with you." Kovu suggested. He didn't want his son to go out on his own.

Without a word, Talib ran off to find Thorn. He found Thorn lying in the grass at the base of Pride Rock. The black cub beamed when he saw Talib coming.

"Hey, Talib!" Thorn said.

"Hey, want to go play?" Talib asked.

"Sure." Thorn answered.

A puzzled look flashed across Talib's face. "Shouldn't you ask your mom?"

Thorn shook his head. "She told me that if you came by while she was gone that I could go with you."

"Alright." Talib said.

As the two cubs strolled through the grass, a mouse scurried. The two cubs gave each other a grin.

"First one to catch it wins!" Thorn said.

Talib nodded and the two cubs gave chase. Thorn pounced but landed short. Talib tripped over his own feet making Thorn laugh. All the while, the mouse tried to escape the cubs. It zigzagged in between the blades of grass. It was Thorn who finally pinned the mouse.

"Ha! I win!" Thorn exclaimed as he looked at the squirming creature under his paw.

Talib chuckled. "I guess that's for me winning our race yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Thorn raised his paw and let the mouse go. It dashed wildly back through the grass.

The two cubs sighed. "What should we do now?" Thorn asked Talib.

"Let's go visit Rafiki."

Thorn shook his head. " I told you yesterday, my mom told me not to go out that far."

"She'll never know if you don't tell her." Talib winked at Thorn.

Thorn gave in. "Fine. But only to stop by for a minute."

"Let's go!" Talib yelled and the cubs set off to visit Rafiki.

As Rafiki's home came into view, cubs picked up there pace. Rafiki's home was a large tree.

"Rafiki!" Talib called.

The aged mandrill appeared on a branch above the cubs. "Talib, how nice to see you." The mandrill smiled. "Glad to see you too, Thorn." The black cub bowed to Rafiki.

"What brings you children out here?" Rafiki questioned.

"We wanted to see you." Talib responded.

"Rafiki, will you promise not to tell my mother I came here today?" Thorn asked.

"Ah, you must be out farther than your mother allows, huh?" Rafiki winked at Thorn. "It will be our little secret." Rafiki climbed down from the tree and joined the two cubs.

"What brings you two out here?" Rafiki asked.

"We just wanted to visit you." Talib answered.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Thorn replied, "Talib, I think we should head back. Our parents might be looking for us."

Talib rolled his eyes at Thorn. "Well, Rafiki, I guess we'd better head back. I'll stop by to see you again sometime."

"'Bye, Talib. 'Bye Thorn." Rafiki pulled the cubs to him in a big hug. He released them and the cubs smiled back.

"'Bye!"

The two cubs ran back home. They didn't want to be spotted out of the boundary their parents had set. As they were within the boundary they heard two voices calling their names.

They turned to see Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey, Talib!" Timon called.

"Nice to see ya!" Pumbaa said happily.

"Nice to see you too!" Thorn and Talib said in unison.

"What are you doing out here?" Thorn asked Timon.

"Why were going to hunt some lunch." Timon responded as he climbed up on Pumbaa to set on his head.

"Wanna join?" Pumbaa asked.

Talib and Thorn looked at each other. Talib shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay, let's go to our favorite place." Pumbaa said as he led the way.

The spot Pumbaa was talking about was a little wooded place by a small pond. A few dead trees lying on the ground had a little moss on the side from the moisture. Pumbaa lifted a log to reveal insects of all kinds, who scattered when they'd been uncovered.

Timon lifted a fat worm and gulped it down, while Pumbaa snatched a beetle crawling on the ground. Talib and Thorn gave each other a disgusted look.

Timon glanced at the two grossed out cubs. "What?"

"That's disgusting." Talib noted. Thorn nodded in agreement.

"No, it's lunch." Pumbaa responded. "You should try it." Timon held up a grub for Talib.

"No, way am I, a lion, going to eat a bug." Talib pushed the grub away.

"Suit yourself." Timon replied before eating the grub.

"You should try it." Pumbaa looked Talib in the eyes. "Your grandfather did."

Talib was confused. "My grandfather Simba ate bugs?"

The warthog laughed. "Sure did. We were the ones who got him to eat one."

Thorn laughed. "I can't believe a lion would eat a bug!"

"Yeah, that's weird." Talib agreed.

"Well, we'd love to stay and eat lunch with you, but we'd better get back to Pride Rock." Talib said.

"'Bye!" The cubs said.

Timon and Pumbaa waved 'bye as the cubs wandered off again.

The cubs went back to play in some tall grass. Talib and Thorn played a game of hide and seek in the grass. Thorn was the first to hide. As Talib counted, he could hear Thorn moving through the grass.

Talib finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" Talib listened for any rustling that would give away Thorn's position. He heard rustling to his left and pounced.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he came down on the cub.

"Get off me!" The cub yelled.

Talib jumped back. It wasn't Thorn! It was a white lion cub!

"Who are you?" Talib asked.

"Better yet, why did you pounce on me?" The white cub retorted.

"Sorry, I thought you were my friend." Talib answered. "Will you please tell me who you are?"

The white cub smiled at Talib. "My name is Kohana."

"Nice to meet you, I am Talib."

Kohana gasped. "You are the prince of the Pridelands!"

Talib was shocked at how surprised Kohana was. "Yes, I am."

Talib turned his attention when he heard Thorn. "Talib! Do you give up?"

"Yeah!" Talib called.

Thorn raised up a not too far from where Talib and Kohana were standing.

"Who's she?" Thorn asked Talib.

"This is Kohana." Talib looked at Kohana. "Meet my best friend, Thorn."

Thorn smiled. "Hi, Kohana. Wanna play with us?"

"I really must be going back home. My family will be worried." Kohana replied.

"Where is your family? I haven't heard of any other pride of lions being around here."

Kohana stammered. "uh..I..I really should be going. Nice to meet you! If you want we can meet back here tomorrow when the sun begins to rise." With that, Kohana took off.

"What got into her?" Thorn asked.

Talib shrugged. "I don't know, but you want to meet her back here tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Thorn exclaimed.

"We really should be getting back now." Thorn suggested.

"Yes, we should."

The two cubs rushed back home eager to tell their parents about their new friend. Although, neither one knew what their parents would say if they became friends with an unfamiliar cub from an unknown pride.


	3. A Meeting and Two Determined Cubs

**Simbas Other Daughter:** Glad you liked the second chapter! Yes, dark biege would be like Sarabi.

This chapter isn't really too exciting due to writer's block. The next chapter is way better than this one. Crappy title, but it'sthe only thing I could think of.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king.

* * *

It was late evening by the time the cubs got back to Pride Rock. The cubs split up when Pride Rock came into view so they could find their parents. Talib climbed Pride Rock figuring that would be the best place to look and Thorn went to where the lionesses always rested and talked together.

Talib found his mother talking to another pride lioness.

"Mom!" Talib yelled as he stood beside her.

Kiara placed a paw on her son's head. "Talib, it's rude to interrupt me when I am talking to someone."

"Sorry, mother." Talib waited for his mother to finish talking.

"I'll talk to you later." Kiara said to the other lioness as she turned to her son. She could see that her son was dying to tell her something. The excitement he was trying to contain flashed in his golden eyes.

Kiara smiled at Talib as she lay down in front of him. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Talib jumped up. "Thorn and I made a new friend!"

"Really? Who is this new friend?" Kiara wanted to know more.

"Her name is Kohana. She's a white lion cub." Talib could see his mother was a little worried. "Don't worry, mother. Kohana seemed nice."

Kiara stood and kissed her son. "I'm sure she is."

_A cub not from my pride? This means that another pride is close by. _Kiara frowned. Another cub meant trouble. _What if it's a pride that wants to take over the Pridelands!_

Talib saw his mother frown. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Did you see any other lions with her?"

"No, I didn't. She left a couple minutes after I met her. She said that she needed to get to her family. " Talib left out that she wanted him to meet her the next morning. He figured that if his mother was worried this much that she wouldn't let him go.

Kiara didn't want to upset her son by telling him that Kohana or her family could be trouble. "Talib, stay put. I need to find your father." Kiara ran to Kovu's favorite resting spot as Talib sat at the edge of Pride Rock, watching the sun set.

What's wrong with mom? She didn't seem too happy that I made a new friend. Maybe she doesn't want me to be friends with Kohana. Talib growled lowly. 

He swatted a fly buzzing around his head. The last rays of the sun were fading below the horizon when his father joined him.

"Son, your mother told me about your new friend."

"She did?" Talib wondered why his mother hadn't let him tell his father himself.

"Yes. There's a meeting by the big shade tree. Let's go." Kovu led the way followed by Talib, who wondered why his parents had called for a meeting.

"I have an announcement to make." Kiara yelled over the voices of the remaining pride members.

All went silent, except for the occasional whisper.

"My son has made a new friend." Kiara announced.

"You called a meeting for that?" A pride lioness retorted.

"Do not question the actions of your Queen!" Kovu growled. Talib jumped at the harsh tone of his father's voice. "Let her continue."

"Thank you, Kovu." Kiara said politely. "As I was saying, his new friend is a white lion cub named Kohana." Talib noticed the mixed expressions of worry and surprise cross many of the lionesses' faces.

"You mean to tell me that another pride is close by and I've been letting my son run with Talib?" Acacia asked hysterically.

Talib whispered to Thorn who was setting beside him. "You didn't tell your mother?"

Thorn shook his head. "I knew that I if I told her of a cub not from our pride that she wouldn't let me go back out. Maybe you shouldn't have told your parents."

Talib let go an agravated sigh. "Yeah. I'm beginning to wish I hadn't."

"Talib, until we know more about Kohana and her family, you mustn't go out alone." Kovu said calmly.

"Dad! She isn't going to kill me! She seemed nice!" Talib objected.

Kovu lowered his gaze and narrowed his eyes. "You will do as you are told!" He growled fiercely at Talib making the entire pride gasp in surprise.

"Yes, sir." Talib said sadly before running to the cave.

Kiara looked at her mate with confusion written all over her face. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. He will do as he is told and that's final." Kovu said with a tinge of dignity in his voice.

"You may all go to sleep now. " As the pride dispersed to the cave, Kiara stayed behind. Kovu noticed and turned to her, the slight breeze ruffling his dark brown mane. "You coming?"

Kiara fought back the tears. "In a few minutes." Having had his question answered, Kovu headed on to the cave.

Kiara looked to the sky. The stars twinkled in the clear night sky. She smiled remembering what her father had told her.

"The kings of the past are up there." He had told her as a cub.

"Father, what should I do?" Kiara asked the sky. "I know Talib wants to be friends with this Kohana cub, but what if her family is an enemy, like Kovu's was?" She stopped herself there. History really might repeat itself. She laughed.

"I really don't think we could hold them off with you not here." She waited for a reply. A few minutes passed and all she got for a reply was the rustling of the grass as the wind blew.

Kiara sighed. "Silent tonight, huh?"

"Hello Kiara." A familiar voice said.

"Hello, Rafiki." Kiara said as Rafiki wrapped his arms around her neck. She placed a paw in his back and hugged him.

"What brings you out here?" Kiara asked.

"I wanted to go for a walk." Rafiki laughed.

"In the dark?"

"Why not?" Rafiki retorted, still laughing.

Kiara rolled her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me."

Rafiki bowed. "Why, thank you."

"Rafiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I am doing a good job of raising Talib?" Kiara asked.

Rafiki was caught off guard by the lionesses question. "Why do you ask?'

"Well, It's just that my mother wasn't there to help teach me the 'do's and don'ts' of raising a cub since she passed away before Talib was two days old."

Rafiki placed his hand under Kiara's chin and looked her in the eye. "You are doing a wonderful job. Your mother would be proud."

"Thanks Rafiki."

"Your welcome. I really must be getting back now." Rafiki disappeared into the darkness of the night as Kiara made her way to the cave.

She found Talib lying by himself away from Kovu. _He must really be upset that Kovu got so angry with him. _She approached her son and stroked his brown fur. "I love you Talib. Don't you ever forget it." She left him alone and lay beside Kovu. As she closed her eyes she failed to notice the sound of her cub leaving the cave.

"Father thinks he can stop me from seeing Kohana." Talib said quietly to himself. "I'll meet her in the morning whether he likes it or not." Talib lay a few yards from the base of Pride Rock. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard a noise beside him.

Heart racing, he called out. "Who's there?"

"It's Thorn."

"What are you doing out here?" Talib asked a little louder than intended.

"Shh! I heard you come out here. I know you are planning to meet back with Kohana and I want to go."

"What about your mom?"

"She doesn't know that Kohana wants to meet us again. What about your parents?"

"Same. Left that detail out." Talib laughed. "Besides, I've determined that I'll be friends with her whether they like it or not."

"Me too. Let's be determined together!" Thorn exclaimed and then realized that what he had said made no sense. Either way, Talib knew what Thorn meant.

"Well, better get some sleep before the sun rises if we want to have energy to play with Kohana in the morning."

"Yes." Talib agreed.

The two cubs slept peacefully that night even though neither one had ever slept outside the cave, let alone away from their parents. All they cared about was how much fun the next day would hold when they met back with Kohana.


	4. Disobedience Blinded the Cat

Yay! The fourth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Talib awoke as the first rays of the sun chased away the shadows of the night. A few birds began to sing and he smiled. _Today is going to be a great day. _

He yawned and nudged Thorn. "Wake up!"

Thorn rolled over and grumbled. "Five more minutes, mom."

Talib rolled his eyes. "Thorn!" He nipped Thorn's sensitive ear.

"Ow!" Thorn yelled angrily. "What was that for?" He rubbed his ear with his paw.

"I had to get you up somehow." Talib grinned. "Besides, we're supposed to meet back with Kohana."

Thorn yawned sleepily and stretched. "Well, we'd better get going if we don't want to get caught by one of the lionesses on patrol."

Talib noticed three lionesses were pacing around Pride Rock. _Must be keeping an eye out for Kohana and her family._ Talib knew his parents were overreacting, but he also knew they only wanted to protect him.

The two cubs put their stealth to the test as they maneuvered their way around the patrolling lionesses. When they thought it was safe to make a run for it, they ran toward the tall grass where they had first met Kohana.

As they sat down at the edge of the tall grass, Talib was the first to notice something strange. Cheetahs. Three of them. One was pacing around the grass. One was lying in the sun. The last and biggest of the three stood facing the cubs. It was a large female. Unlike the other two who were golden yellow with dark black spots, her fur was a red orange with dark spots.

As she approached the cubs, Talib and Thorn shuddered in fear. Neither one had ever spoken to a cheetah. As the space between the cheetah and the cubs decreased, they were unsure whether to stand there their ground or run.

The cubs didn't run, but stood their ground. "The black cub and the brown cub." The cheetah said to herself. Talib and Thorn looked at each other.

"What does she mean by that?" Thorn asked, barely audible.

Talib shrugged.

The cheetah could see that the two cubs were frightened and she found it amusing. "Don't be afraid, little ones."

"Who are you?" Talib asked finally working up his courage.

"I am Tokala." The cheetah smiled. "Kohana told me about you two."

Talib was confused. "How do you know Kohana?"

"I am her mother, well, I raised her. I found her out on the savanna alone, and I took her in." The cheetah paused as the other two cheetahs joined her.

"Thee must be the cubs Kohana met yesterday." The smaller cheetah eyed the cubs suspiciously.

"Let me introduce you to my children." Tokala said. "This is Takara, my daughter." The smallest cheetah bowed. Talib and Thorn noticed a spot on Takara's forehead that resembled a star.

"This is Tokai, my son. A true fighter this one." Tokai bowed. He had a large scar stretching from the right side of his head to his right shoulder.

Tokai noticed the two cubs were staring at the scar. "Got this scar from a lion a couple years ago. He tried to kill Takara and me. He was a big golden yellow male with a red-orange mane."

Talib paused. _Could he be talking about my grandfather Simba? _"Sorry to hear about that."

"That's okay, squirt. He didn't leave without a fight. I got a hold on his leg and he went limping home!" Tokai laughed loudly. Takara rolled her eyes.

"Forgive, my brother. He thinks making that lion run made him invincible. I do give him credit for being able to make the lion run."

"Hey, Tokai!" Another voice called.

"Kohana! Look who's here." Takara stepped from in front of Talib and Thorn so Kohana could see them.

"Kohana, you may go play with your friends, but be back before sundown." Tokala said as she licked Kohana's muzzle.

"Ok, mother. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you." Talib and Thorn said.

"Let's go play!" Kohana yelled.

The three cubs ran off to play leaving Kohana's family behind. Even though Kohana lived with cheetahs Talib and Thorn didn't mind. They had a new friend and that was all that mattered.

As the cubs stopped by a watering hole to drink, Talib looked at Kohana. "Why were you in such a hurry to leave yesterday?"

"Sorry about that." Kohana said sadly. "I wanted to stay but I had to get back before Tokala got worried. Takara says that ever since that lion tried to kill her and Tokai, Tokala gets worried whenever any of her children are out of her sight too long."

"Oh, that's okay. My mother is like that too." Talib stopped. Was his mother worried about him now? Was she going out of her mind with worry? What about Thorn's mother?

"Talib?" Kohana asked snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Do you care that I am being raised by cheetahs instead of other lions?"

"No, I don't see why it matters. As long as they care for you, that should be all that matters."

"What about you, Thorn?" Kohana asked.

"I agree with Talib."

"Alright, what should we do first?" Kohana asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Let's play in the water." Talib said as he jumped into the water splashing it all over Kohana and Thorn. They joined in and the cubs began to splash and dunk each other under the water. The commotion ran most of the animals away, except for the ones whose thirst was too much to take notice of the cubs.

"Take this!" Thorn shouted as he splashed water on Talib. Thorn laughed and began to chase a frog that crossed his path. Talib and Kohana noticed how much fun chasing the frog seemed to be and joined Thorn.

The frog hopped as fast as it could to escape. Talib caught it, but lost his balance in the slick mud and the frog was gone again. Thorn pounced but missed it and landed on Talib. Kohana laughed at the two clumsy cubs. The frog hopped in front of her and in one quick swipe of her paw she tossed it out of the water. She ran to where the frog lay and tossed it back into the water. Talib and Thorn waded out into deeper water to help rid themselves of the mud caked to their fur.

As the three cubs sat in the sun to dry, Talib and Thorn noticed something odd about Kohana. While they had mud all over their legs and face, she only had a little on her paws.

"You two sure are clumsy." Kohana teased. "And dirty."

"I guess so." Talib said as he began to clean himself. Thorn did the same. When Talib and Thorn had fully ridded themselves of the mud on their fur, they looked around for something else to do.

"What do we do now?" Kohana asked.

"Let's see if we can scare that zebra foal over there." Thorn suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Kohana jumped happily. "Let's split up. I'll take the right."

"I'll take the left." Talib said

"I'll go from the front." Thorn said as he slowly made his way around the watering hole.

Talib crept slowly toward the lone zebra. It was a small foal that had strayed away from the nearby herd. Unaware of the cubs, the zebra foal continued grazing on the fresh green grass. Kohana got closer to the right. Thorn was close enough to spring into action.

Thorn leapt in front of the grazing animal startling it. Kohana chased it toward Talib who ran it back toward Thorn. Thorn pounced on the terrorized animal and it called out helplessly.

It's loud cry for help rang throughout the savanna, and a large female zebra ran to the aid of her foal.

"Watch out!" Kohana called as the mother zebra bucked wildly, trying to scare away her child's attackers. Talib and Thorn backed away, but the enraged mother zebra had gotten the attention of others of the herd and they soon joined her.

Now the tables were turned. The zebras came after the cubs. Two were right on Talib's tail. He swerved to avoid being hit by sharp hooves. Kohana was trying her best to outrun the zebra after her. Thorn zigzagged in every direction avoiding the dangerous hooves.

Kohana and Talib's attackers left them alone and went back to join the heard. They collapsed.

"Looks like they gave up." Talib panted.

Kohana took in a deep breath and nodded. She too was panting heavily.

Both cubs heard the most disturbing sound they'd ever heard. A pain filled scream echoed through the air. It was Thorn! He was in trouble!

The two cubs' exhaustion seemed to depart from their bodies as they dashed to the aid of their friend. Two zebras were kicking at an object lying on the ground. As Talib took a better look he realized it was Thorn.

"Leave him alone!" Talib screamed as he sunk his teeth into one of the zebra's legs. It bellowed in pain. Kohana attacked the other zebra. A roar filled the air and one the zebra Talib had a hold of fell to the ground. A shadow fell over Talib and he looked up to see his father.

Kohana still had a hold on the remaining zebra when a flash of red orange tackled the zebra. Tokala had come to the rescue. Tokai and Takara showed up a few moments later.

As the two zebra rose to their feet and ran, Talib rushed to his friend's side.

"Thorn! Say something!" Talib placed a paw gently on Thorn's shoulder. A deep impression had formed on Thorn's forehead in the shape of a zebra's hoof. Tears stung Talib's eyes

"Talib, is he alive?" Kohana asked timidly. Tokala and Kovu stood silently.

"I don't know." Talib began to cry. "Thorn, please say something."

"Talib?" Thorn said weakly. "Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you." Talib answered as Thorn's eyes fluttered open. Talib noticed right away that something was wrong. Thorn's once beautiful sky blue eyes were glazed over and dull. He was blind.

"Talib, I can't see." A sob shook the cub's body. "I'm blind!"

Kovu stood over the cubs. Kohana backed away and ran to Tokala. Tokai and Takara stood silently by their mother.

"Talib, see what your disobedience has done?" Kovu gently help Thorn to his feet. It seemed that the only thing wrong was Thorn was blind.

Talib hung his head low in dishonor. "Sorry."

Kovu turned to Tokala. "Why did you help them?"

"I am Tokala. I am Kohana's adoptive mother. "

A growl escaped Kovu's throat. "Then make sure your daughter never sees my son or Thorn again! You are hereby exiled from living anywhere near the Pridelands. If you or any of your family are seen close to Pride Rock after tomorrow morning you will be killed."

"Why? Just because your son was foolish enough to wander too close to a herd of zebra?" Tokala retorted.

Kovu roared angrily. "You will be gone." The cheetah said nothing more.

A tear slid down Kohana's face as she followed her family away from the lions. Talib waved a paw to say good bye. He knew he would never see her again.

"Talib, I will have a talk with you after we get home." Kovu picked Thorn up by the scruff of his neck as he headed home. Talib followed closely by his father's side. Not a word passed between them.

_So much for today being a great day._ Talib began to cry. If only he had listened to his father and not disobeyed him. _I wish it were me who was blind, not Thorn! He doesn't deserve this! It's my fault we were even out with Kohana._ Talib knew very well that his friend would never be the same again. He knew his father was angry, but he wasn't worried about his father or his mother. It was Acacia he was worried about. Her son was blind and it was all his fault.

* * *

Poor Thorn! I'm so mean! lol! Please Review! 


	5. Consequences

Fifth Chapter! squee! lol!

**Simba's Other Daughter: **Glad you are liking this story. Being "grounded" stinks doesn't it? Wonder who came up with the idea of grounding people? I'm gonna go find them! lol! Well, on with the fic!

* * *

It had been four hours since Talib, Thorn and Kovu had returned to Pride Rock. Talib lay alone on the cool grass as fireflies danced around him in the darkness. He couldn't forget the stunned and upset look upon Acacia's face when she found out that her son was blind. Her son would never be able to see again. None of Rafiki's remedies could make Thorn's vision return.

"Talib, come. We need to talk." Kovu appeared in front of Talib. Talib reluctantly followed. He hadn't spoken a word to his father since they had returned. He had only spoken to his mother for a few moments since his return.

Father and son came to a ridge overlooking a waterfall. Talib would've enjoyed the view had he not been so upset.

"Talib, I know you feel responsible for Thorn's blindness." Kovu pulled his son closer to him.

Talib breathed deeply. "I do father, but I didn't make him come with me. He did it on his own."

"He may have, but you shouldn't have even disobeyed me."

Talib hung his head. "I know I shouldn't have, but I really wanted to see her again."

"Talib, I know where you are coming from."

Talib looked at his father, confusion flashed across Talib's golden eyes. "You do?"

"Yes." Memories of being a cub and meeting Kiara flooded Kovu's mind. "Your mother and I did the same thing. I even tried to kill your grandfather so my pride could take over."

Talib stepped back, shocked. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth open. "You really did that?"

Kovu nodded. "Yes, and I regret ever trying to do it. I only did it because your grandfather had banned me and my family from the Pridelands."

Talib looked angrily at his father. "Just like what you did to Kohana!" Rage filled the cub, and he tried to run away. He didn't get far before his father grabbed a hold of the scruff of his neck and raised him from the ground.

After holding his son for a moment, Kovu dropped Talib when he saw Kiara coming.

"Talib." Kiara looked at her son sadly.

"Yes, mother?" Talib asked as he shook himself and smoother out his fur from where his father had dropped him.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but…" Kiara trailed off. Her son wanted her to finish but if she did it would break his heart.

"What is it?" Talib pleaded.

"Acacia …She…" Kiara couldn't bring herself to finish. Tears spilled from her eyes as she nuzzled her son. "Acacia, doesn't want you to see Thorn anymore."

Kiara's report stunned Talib, as well as Kovu. Talib shook his head. "No! She didn't say that! I can still be friends with him!" Talib yelled.

"Talib, I know he's your best friend, but you must obey his mother's wishes." Kiara said grimly.

"I'm sorry, son." Talib wrapped his paws around his father's right foreleg and cried. Kovu patted his son on the back with a large paw.

"Kovu, maybe you can talk to her. She might listen to you." Kiara offered. She hated seeing her son so upset. So many things had gone wrong in one day.

"Kiara, tell Acacia that I want to speak to her later." Kovu said. Kiara nodded, kissed her mate and Talib, and left.

"I've lost two friends in one day." Talib began to cry harder. Suddenly, Kovu looked down to see sadness disappear from his son's eyes only to be replaced by anger. "You never did tell me why you exiled Kohana and her family."

"I did what any father would do for his son. I did it to protect you." Kovu answered only to see his son get angrier.

"Yeah, but Kohana's family seemed nice." Talib glared angrily at his father.

"They might have, but you don't know what they could've done to you."

"You're just saying that because they are cheetahs!" Talib ran again. Kovu didn't go after his son. He knew that Talib would return later. Kovu watched his son disappear into the darkness. He ambled off toward Pride Rock to talk to Acacia.

Talib had run until he could run no more. He collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. _If only I hadn't disobeyed father. Thorn wouldn't be blind and Kohana could still live here in the Pridelands._ Talib swiped a rock in front of him sending it rolling a few feet away.

The stars twinkled happily above him. The pale moonlight illuminated the shadows on Talib's face. He growled lowly.

"I wish I could be as happy as you seem to be twinkling above me." Talib said to the stars. "I wish I could talk to someone about how I feel. I know my father only wanted to protect me, but did he really have to exile Kohana and her family?" Talib spoke to himself. He stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Who goes there?" Talib yelled into the darkness as he sprung to his feet. He was astonished to see a large golden lion with a red mane.

"You don't know me do you, Talib?" The large lion asked curiously.

Talib couldn't speak. Fear had hold of his body. Suddenly, he recalled all the stories his mother told him. "Grandfather?"

The golden lion smiled. He nodded as he wrapped his paw around the youngster. "Yes, it's me, Simba."

Talib stepped back to get a good luck at his grandfather. "But mother told me that you and grandmother Nala, died when I was a couple days old."

The golden lion sighed. "I am dead, Talib, but I came here to tell you something." Talib sat attentively in front of his grandfather.

"Your father had a good reason to exile Kohana and her family. He done it to protect you."

"Yes, but…" Talib was silenced as his grandfather put a paw on his head.

"Trust me. You'll find out why he did it sooner or later." The golden lion smiled and turned. "Talib, I must go. I'll always be with you if you need me."

Talib stood and wrapped his paws around his grandfather's leg to give him a 'hug'. "'Bye."

Simba patted the cub's head. "Keep this our little secret. Don't tell anyone you saw me."

Talib nodded. "Okay."

"You'd best be getting home." Simba said, and in an instant, he vanished.

Talib stood speechless for a moment. He had just spoken to his dead grandfather. He went back to Pride Rock, figuring his parents could be worried.

As the cave came into view, Talib could see Thorn setting outside the entrance. He ran to his friend.

"Thorn!" Talib jumped for joy.

"Talib?" Thorn asked shakily.

"Yes, it's me."

"Good. Talib, I know you've heard what my mother said."

Talib knew he didn't have to answer. Thorn already knew Talib had heard it. "I'm sorry, Talib, but I don't want to be your friend anymore."

Bitter tears stung Talib's eyes. "Why? Just because you were kicked by a zebra who was trying to protect the foal that you wanted to chase?"

Thorn gasped in surprise but maintained his composure. "Talib, I don't want to be your friend anymore. That's final." Even though Thorn had been blind for a few hours, he could still get around on his own. Talib watched as his friend entered the cave.

Talib stood alone for a moment deciphering what Thorn had just said. Knowing his friend wouldn't change his mind, Talib gave up and entered the cave.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that Acacia was staring coldly at him. Talib knew that even though Thorn was blind, he could still sense Thorn's gaze upon him. Talib looked away and clambered over the sleeping lionesses. Finally reaching his parents, he flopped to the ground between them. Kiara awoke, as did Kovu. By now, Talib had begun to cry.

"Talib, I know what Thorn said. I'm truly sorry." Kiara nuzzled her son.

"Son, I tried talking to them, but they just wouldn't listen." Kovu tried to comfort his son.

"It's okay, if it's what he wants then so be it. No matter how much I want to remain friends with him, I'll obey his wishes." Talib lay his head on his paws. Kiara knew her son was intent in what he said so she said nothing more, but snuggled closer to her son to sleep. Kovu lay his head beside Talib's.

"Father, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry that I ran off like that. I understand that you only did it to protect me." Talib whispered.

Kovu kissed his son. "That's okay, son." Kovu said as he closed his eyes.

Talib closed his eyes, hoping that when he reopened them that he would awake from a nightmare. He knew better, however. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. Nothing he could do would ever change what had happened this day. He would have to move on, no matter how hard it would be. He had to live with the consequences.

* * *

Ok, this chapter will be the last chapter where Thorn is a cub, unless you think I should write more about him being a cub. I was planning on making a little section in the next chapter cover what happened as he grew up, and then go from there.

**Important Note: I will be even busier this week. (1) I start school again next week and I have to go shopping (I may be a girl but I hate shopping, unless I am shopping for video games. lol!) (2) I have to study so I can get my driver's permit! yay! So it may be a while before the next chaper. If I get time, it may be up by Friday, but that's only if I have the time to write more. **


	6. Reminiscing

Ok, really short chapter. This roughly covers Talib's life as he becomes an adult, as well as Thorn's life.

**Simba's Other Daughter:** Yes, I love s-CRY-Ed. It's awesome! Myfavorite character is Kazuma, even if he has anger management issues. I can't say much, I have really bad anger management issues, too. LOL! Anyways, I also like Ryuhou, Mimori, and Asuka (who doesn't like a guy with purple hair? lol). I'm not a real big Sherrice fan, but I can't see why most people don't like her.

I realize I forgot to put a disclaimer for the past two chapters, woops! So this disclaimer will work for the past two chapters as well as this one, until, I go back and fix that...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Lion King. Talib, Thorn and Kohana are mine. Also any other characters not see in the original Lion King are also mine.

* * *

Months passed after the tragic day before Talib confronted Thorn again. Ever since that fateful day, Talib hadn't spoken to Thorn. He would pass him occasionally in the cave or at a meeting. Until now, he had never had to courage to confront him.

"Thorn, we need to talk." Talib said as he approached the black cub. Thorn turned to Talib.

"Talib, I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I want to remain your friend. You were right. It was my fault I was blind. I shouldn't have followed you out that day." Tears ran from his blue eyes.

"Thorn, I'm glad you want to be my friend again. I'm really glad your eyesight returned." Talib said as he hugged his friend.

That was a turning point for Talib. His friend had forgiven him, although Acacia had not. She still couldn't see that it really wasn't Talib's fault Thorn had gone out with him that fateful day. Even though her son wasn't blind anymore, her grudge against Talib never disappeared. No one knew how Thorn had regained his eyesight. They thought he would remain blind. He woke up one morning and his vision was blurry, and eventually it began to clear little by little until his eyesight was normal again. The depression on his forehead never disappeared though.

As Talib grew into a beautiful male, his beauty didn't go unnoticed. His mane had fully grown and was the same tawny color of his mother's fur. Thorn's mane grew also. It was black just like the rest of his body.

The two best friends even took part in a first hunt together. They were natural born hunters. Each one was just as successful as three lionesses together. Talib could never surpass Thorn's hunting abilities, however. He found this fact astonishing. No matter how hard he tried, he could never bring home as much food as Thorn could.

The two remained friends and each seemed to forget about the day they ran away. The only reminder was Thorn's memory of being blind, and the depression on his forehead, which was now hid by his black mane.

Talib never forgot about Kohana, nor did Thorn. They remembered their friend and wondered whether they would ever see her again. Talib however knew they would. He didn't know when, but he knew they would see the white lion again.

Talib had another encounter with his grandfather one night after a hunt. Simba had told Talib that he would encounter Kohana again, but Simba warned that she could possibly be different from the last time he had seen her. Talib didn't care. All he cared about was that he would see her again, and he would await the day and catch up. He wanted to know how she was doing. He wanted to tell Thorn that they would see her again, but his grandfather had told him to keep it a secret. Until then, he would wait for her to return, but he didn't know it would be so soon neither nor did he have an idea about how much she could change.

* * *

Cliffie? umm, maybe not, but anyway. Thorn isn't blind anymore! woo! and he's friends with Talib again! yay! lol! Ok, good chapter? bad chapter? Should I add more? Review and let me know! 


	7. A Surprise

7 chapters already? wow, lol.

**Zira's Sister: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

**Simba's Other Daughter: **I didn't say that I disliked Sherrice. She's just not one of my favorite characters. I think Kauma is definitely not with Holy, seeing as how he hates Holy so much, especially Ryuhou. I think I missed something, but, Why do Kazuma and Ryhou hate each other? Anway, not sure about Ayase, but I think she's against Holy. Why don't you like Asuka?

Well, on with the fic!

I do not own the Lion King.

* * *

The sun hung directly overhead shining off the brown fur of the lion below. A slight breeze that was anything but cool, fluttered through his tawny mane. It was the dry season and miserably hot as Talib strolled to the river. The water was very shallow and the river now was reduced to pretty much a few ponds. Most of the water had evaporated in the intense heat. The savanna was pretty much barren by the river. The only signs of life was the huddle mass of crocodiles in the middle of the water trying to keep cool.

Talib made sure to keep an eye on the crocodiles. No telling when one could decide to make him their lunch. He lapped the water and caught the attention of a few of the creatures. One began to move closer to him and he backed away.

"I won't be your dinner today." Talib told the crocodile as he moved away from the water. "It's so hot." He complained as he took refuge in the shade of a small tree.

"Talib!" A voice called.

"Hey, Thorn." Talib replied, smiling at his best friend.

"Your mother wants you." Thorn was panting heavily. Evidence he had been running.

"Is…is it an emergency?" Fear began to take control of Talib's voice, making it shaky.

"Calm down." Thorn ordered. "It's not an emergency."

Talib breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright."

Talib and Thorn walked slowly back to Pride Rock. It was already too hot to do anything and they didn't want to run. Talib was greeted by his mother's smiling face as he came to the base of Pride Rock. His father was right by his mother's side Talib noticed that the pride was also gathered around them.

"Talib, as you know, this has been an unusually long dry season. The rains should have fell a long time ago." Kiara stated.

"I know mother." Talib commented as he and Thorn sat down across from the king and queen. "Why are you telling me something I already know?"

Kovu looked at his son proudly. "Talib, if this drought doesn't end, I will be forced to move the pride to a place with more food for us."

"Father! Are you crazy?" Talib protested.

"You may be an adult now, but you will not talk to me that way." Kovu glared angrily.

"Yes, sir." Talib apologized. "It's crazy to try and move the pride."

Kovu scoffed at Talib. Thorn wasn't going to let his best friend be made a fool of.

"Sir? May I say something?" Thorn asked.

Kovu nodded. "Yes." Kiara looked at Thorn. She knew he had a good idea in his head.

"It would be better if you sent us to see if there is any place close to here that could sustain our family." Thorn saw some approving glances from most of the lionesses.

"Certainly not!" Acacia blurted out. "Last time you went out with him you ended up blind. Even if it was temporary, you could end up dead this time!" She stepped closer to her son forcing Talib to move away.

Thorn hung his head. Acacia was Thorn's mother, but her words hit Talib hard too.

Kovu and Kiara didn't say anything. They knew that Acacia still held a grudge against their son. There was nothing they _could _do.

The black lion growled angrily. "Mother! I will do what I want! I'm no a cub anymore!"

Acacia backed away. A hurt expression upon her dark beige face. "Thorn, I know that you aren't a cub anymore. I just don't want to lose you." She nuzzled him.

"I'll be fine. Besides, It's not like I am leaving today." Thorn said as his voice softened.

"Boys, if the time comes and we really need to move, you two will be sent to find us a new territory. " Kovu said.

The two friends bowed. "We will if we have to."

"Talib, you are a wonderful son." Kovu said as he nuzzled his son.

"Thanks, father." Talib smiled.

"Anyone want to volunteer to look for food?" Kovu raised a brow as he looked at the lionesses. **(A/N: Lions have brows? Well, anyway they do here, .)**

"I'll go." Kiara offered.

"I'll go as well." Acacia said. Two more lionesses nodded and they left.

"Well, we'll wait for them to return. If they catch anything, we'll stay for a few more days." Kovu commented as he watched the lionesses leave Pride Rock and head out to the open savanna to look for food.

"I hope they do. I don't want to move." Talib frowned. He really didn't want to leave the place where he had grown up.

"Me too, son." Kovu said.

"I agree." Thorn said.

The three male lions climbed Pride Rock to watch over their home. The temperature seemed to rise with every step they took.

"It's so hot. Why hasn't the rains fell?" Talib asked as he lay down and looked out over the savanna from atop Pride Rock.

"I don't know why the rains are late this year. I've never known them to be more than two days late. They should've fallen about two months ago." Kovu answered as he lay down beside his son.

"I wish it would rain already. It's so miserably hot, and barren. The plant are dying, most of our prey is gone, if not all of it." Thorn stated.

The three lions lay atop Pride Rock awaiting the return of the hunting lionesses. It was late evening when Kovu heard a lioness calling his name.

As Kovu raced to see what the problem was, Talib and Thorn followed.

"My king!" The lioness exclaimed when she saw Kovu. Talib and Thorn gave each other a worried look as they stood behind the king.

"What is it?" Kovu asked briskly.

"Queen Kiara sent me." The lioness replied. "She's not in danger. She and the other lionesses are on their way back. Our hunt was unsuccessful, but I though you should know something."

"Yes?" Kovu was getting impatient.

"We spotted three cheetahs and a white lioness traveling together inside your border, sir!" The lioness trembled. "I believe they were the ones you exiled."

Kovu frowned. This was certainly not what he needed. Why had they come back? He had threatened to kill them of they were seen near the Pridelands again.

"You don't think it was Kohana and her family do you?" Talib whispered to Thorn.

Thorn shrugged. "Maybe. I mean do you know of any other white lion traveling with cheetahs?"

Talib shook his head. "No. But this is quite a surprise, though." Thorn nodded.

Kovu noticed the two males whispering. "Don't even think about going to see if it was that lion you befriended when you were a cub." He looked down on the two friends.

"Yes, sir!" Thorn said.

"Yes, sir." Talib said with less enthusiasm that Thorn did.

Kovu ran to his mate when he saw her coming. "I heard you found three cheetahs and a white lioness?"

Kiara nodded. "Yes, but was also found a small herd of gazelle near the northern border, but the cheetahs were near and we didn't want them to know we had seen them."

"Good thinking, Kiara." Kovu knew his mate was smart for doing so. The cheetahs would've probably tried to attack them if they had seen his mate and the other lionesses.

Talib and Thorn watched as his mother and father talked.

"Do you think your father would kill them for returning?" Thorn asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him." Talib noted. "So, you want to go exploring in the morning?" Talib raised a brow.

Thorn laughed. "You'd better believe it." The black lion laughed.

Talib laughed as well. "Thought you'd say that."

"So, how will we escape your father?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll handle it. I'll tell him that you and I want to sleep outside the cave tonight because it will be cooler."

Thorn scowled. "I really don't think it will work."

"Oh it will." Talib said before his mother approached him.

Kiara ran a paw through her son's mane that was the same color as her fur. "You must not go and see that lioness." Talib could see the worry in his mother's eyes, but he was still going to go see if it was Kohana. "Promise me you won't."

"Alright, I promise." Talib lied. He hated to lie to her, but he had to go see if it was really Kohana.

"You too, Thorn." Acacia eyed her son suspiciously.

"Yes, mother."

Having established the two males weren't to go looking for the white lioness, the pride retired for the day. The sun was beginning to set as the pride entered the cave. As nightfall fell, the temperature dropped, helping to back up Talib and Thorn's lie to sneak away the next morning.

Talib and Thorn stopped and waited for the last lioness to enter the cave. Kovu noticed the two had stopped.

"Come on you two." Kovu ordered.

"Father, we want to sleep out here where it will be less crowded and cooler." Talib hoped his father would by it.

"Really?" Kovu eyed the two cubs doubtfully.

"Yes." Thorn said, trying to get Kovu to believe them.

"Then I'll sleep out here as well. "Kovu said as he lay beside to other two males.

_Minor setback. He won't even see us leave in the morning. _Talib laughed to himself.

Talib and Thorn lay down pretending to fall asleep. When they made sure that Kovu was truly asleep did they begin to whisper.

"Don't worry, he'll be sound asleep and won't even hear us leave." Talib said.

"You sure?" Thorn asked as he watched the king sleep.

"Yes." Talib reassured Thorn.

"Alright." Thorn said as he lay his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Talib followed suit and soon they were asleep. Each awaiting the morning so they could set out to find their friend.

* * *

It could be a while before I update again. I start school again on Monday, oh boy... Anyway, feel free to email me if you want to know the staus of my story if I don't update for a long time. Also, **Simba's Other Daughter**, if you want to talk to me more about s-cry-ed you can email me as well. Toodles for now! 


	8. Death in the Desert

WOO! Got the 8th chapter up sooner that I thought.

I had my first day of Spanish class today, and my Spanish teacheris one weird cookie.She started offtalking Spanish to us and my brain just couldn't comprehend. lol!I'm in for a long semester...

**Simba's Other Daughter: **I got your email, but when I reply it sends it back saying that you've exceeded your mail quota.

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

As the morning dawned Talib awoke to see that his father was gone. _Must've left during the night. _Talib smiled. _This is great. This will make it easier for us to go find Kohana. _

The two lions carefully and quietly made their descent of Pride Rock. Upon reaching the bottom, both males carefully scanned the area for any sign of the Pridelands King. They didn't see anything and they began their quest across the savanna to find out of Kohana had indeed returned.

They stopped by the diminishing watering hole for a quick drink and quickly set off again. They passed only a single zebra, an old and sickly one, which they took the time to hunt down. It had been a few days since they had last eaten and anything to fill their empty stomachs would suit them just fine.

After they finished their meal, the vultures quickly began to fight over the scraps. Talib and Thorn stopped for a moment to watch the crazy scavengers fight with each other.

"Crazy creatures, those vultures." Talib laughed.

"Yeah." Thorn chuckled, amused for the moment.

"Well, we'd better get going again." Talib said and the two set off again.

The walk to the northern border was long and monotonous. Nothing but barren land and a few dead trees. A few live trees were scattered around. No signs of life other than the two lions were visible.

As they approached the northern border where the lionesses had spotted the cheetahs and white lioness, Talib and Thorn stopped to take notice of any clue that would tell them if their friend was near. It was Thorn who noticed something first.

There was a set of lion paw prints. "I'd say those are a lionesses tracks. They look smaller than a males." Thorn concluded as he studied the prints.

"Yeah. Do you think they are Kohana's?" Talib asked hopefully.

"No way to know for sure, unless…" Thorn grinned "We follow them."

"Wait, those tracks lead past my father's territory boundary and into the desert. There's no way we could ever catch up with the lion that left theses tracks." Talib took a deep breath. "But we still have to try." He looked up to the sky. "The sun's almost directly overhead. We're in for a long and hot journey."

"Yes, but we can do it. We've overcome other obstacles." Thorn said hoping to boost his friend's spirit. Talib knew that Thorn was talking about the time he had been blinded by the zebra when he was a cub. "Although, we'll have to guess at which way it went because it looks like the sand has been shifting and the tracks are gone."

Talib looked into the desert and saw that the tracks had vanished. "Don't worry, we'll know the right way." Talib was sure that his heart would lead the way, but he still had his doubts. _This would be a great time for you to show up, Grandfather Simba_. Talib knew that his grandfather would appear if he really needed help. _You must really trust my instincts, Grandfather. _Talib smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Talib said, taking the lead into the desert.

The two lions crossed the boundary of the Pridelands into the desert. They trudged through the sand. Violent winds occasionally blew sand into their sensitive eyes and stinging their faces. The lions still continued on. Nothing was going to stop them from finding Kohana.

The sun began to set as the lions continued their trek across the barren wasteland. Thorn was the first to show signs of slowing down.

"Talib, I need to rest." Thorn said, panting heavily, The lack of water and intense heat taking a toll on his body. Talib was lucky that his fur wasn't as dark as Thorn's black fur, which held more heat. Thorn collapsed where he stopped.

"Thorn, just a little more. We'll stop as soon as it gets dark." Talib coaxed. Thorn struggled to his feet and continued on.

As night fell, Talib and Thorn got ready to settle in for the night and rest up for the next day's journey. The two friends lay down. They fell into the silence of the desert until Thorn broke the silence.

"Wait, you smell that?" Thorn asked as he raised up from the sand.

"Smell what?" Talib asked tiredly.

Thorn didn't answer, but kept sniffing the air. Talib sighed and stood, trying to see of he could smell what Thorn smelled.

"Smell it?" Thorn asked, suddenly fear replaced the curious look upon his face.

When Talib finally realized what he smelled, his stomach lurched. He smelled blood. He could tell it was close by.

"Blood? In the desert?" Thorn asked. He was truly scared now. Blood in the desert wasn't a good sign.

"Something is going on." Talib said. "I hate to say this, but we should go see what the source of the smell is."

"I don't want to, but I don't want you to go alone." Thorn said reluctantly.

The two males walked in the direction the scent was coming from. It got stronger with each step they took. When they came upon the source, they both wanted to turn and run.

Lying on its side was a female cheetah. Her slender body was badly wounded. Large gashes ran down her body. Teeth marks on her legs and claw marks across her face. A puddle of blood was underneath the limp body. She had been killed a few hours before, in the cloak of darkness her pursuer had struck.

Thorn looked away, unable to look at the poor creature anymore. Talib however wanted a closer look. He took a paw and wiped some blood from the cheetah's forehead revealing a star shaped black spot.

"Thorn…" Talib fought back the tears. He knew this cheetah. Unless another cheetah had a star shaped spot on her forehead, then he knew he was correct in knowing who it was. "It's Takara."

Thorn finally turned back around. He didn't look at the limp body of Takara, he only looked his friend in the eyes. "No. It can't be."

"It is. Do you know of any other cheetah that has a star shaped spot on its forehead?"

Thorn shook his head. "No, I don't. But what killed her?"

Talib didn't answer right away. He noticed something in Takara's claws. Fur. A large clump of brown fur.

"Thorn, my father did this." Tears stung Talib's eyes. Had his father really done this?

"How do you know?" Thorn asked.

"Look." Talib showed Thorn the brown fur. "It was him."

"The brown fur could've come off a hyena, or a wild dog." Thorn said, praying that it wasn't Kovu who had killed Takara.

"Maybe. But there's only one way to find out." Talib said, his body tensed. "Let's head back to Pride Rock. We'll find out where my father was last night."

"I'll never forgive my father if he did this." Talib said sternly. "I'll never speak to him again."

Thorn had always watched Talib and Kovu bicker, but he had never seen Talib act this way. He had never heard Talib say anything like this either.

"If you want to go back, I will go also." Thorn said.

"Yes. I'm going back to get some answers." Talib said as he sprinted into the darkness as he headed for Pride Rock. Thorn followed behind.

_Father, if you killed Takara, I'll never forgive you. If you did, may the Kings of the past ruin your life. _Talib thought bitterly as he ran. He wanted answers and he was going to get them no matter the price.

* * *

Oh no! Takara is dead! Did Kovu really kill her? I guess you'll have to find out next chapter! Thought I would give a little info about the next chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Talib gets answers. Thorn and Talib return to the desert, and find a lone Kohana. Where are Tokala and Tokai?


	9. Getting Answers and Leaving Again

wow, I have more time to write than I thought. Anywho, this chapter is a little...blah. lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king.

* * *

The sun had only been up for a few hours when Talib spotted his father lying alone in the shade.

"Father!" Talib yelled. Kovu looked up from his resting-place.

"Yes?" Kovu asked.

"Where were you this morning?" Talib asked huskily. Thorn had finally caught up with his friend and now stood silently.

"I went to the watering hole." Kovu replied. Talib still wasn't satisfied with his father's answer.

Kovu stood and looked his son in the eyes. "Why do you care?" His green eyes narrowed. "Don't answer that. Where were you two?"

Thorn said nothing. Talib growled. "You were out in the desert weren't you?"

"No, but I know, now, where you two were." Kovu said smugly. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go back to Pride Rock to check on the lionesses. I suggest you two return as well."

"If you killed Takara, I will never forgive you." Kovu said nothing to his son. He turned and left Talib and Thorn alone.

"Well?" Thorn asked. He knew Talib wouldn't give up that easily. He would find a way to know if his father had indeed killed Takara.

"We'll go back to Pride Rock. Only long enough to return to the desert and see if we can find Kohana." Talib swiped his paw angrily at the ground. _If only I hadn't met Kohana that day. _

The two headed back to Pride Rock. Kiara ran to her son and nuzzled him when he had returned.

"Don't ever leave like that again!" She said panicky. "You had me so worried."

"I was fine mother." Talib replied as he licked her muzzle.

Kiara sighed. Her son was an adult now. Pretty soon she and Kovu would have to step down, and he would become the next ruler. She would always worry about him.

"I'd better go find my mom and let her know I am okay." Thorn said. He wanted to let Talib spend sometime alone with his mother.

"Did father go out into the desert before dawn this morning?"

"I don't know. I was asleep in the cave." Kiara replied. Many questions began to flood her mind. Why was her son asking if Kovu had been in the desert? Did Kovu go out into the desert?

"Okay, do you know where he is?" Talib asked.

"I was getting ready to join him and the other lionesses." Kiara said. "You coming?"

Talib nodded and followed his mother. Many of the pride lionesses gave him disapproving looks. Talib's actions were far from anything expected from a future king; many lionesses feared the time he would become their king.

Talib ignored the cold stares from the lionesses and wasn't surprised that most of them ignored him. He stopped when he heard a couple of lionesses whispering. They failed to notice, and kept whispering.

"Did you hear what King Kovu did last night?" A golden lioness asked a light brown lioness.

"No." The light brown lioness responded.

"It's been going around that he chased a cheetah into the desert and killed her. Such a pity. I think she was one of the ones he exiled from the Pridelands when Talib was a cub."

_It was her! It was Takara! _Talib wanted to scream at the lionesses, but he didn't want to cause a scene. He already knew that half the lionesses hated him.

"Talib," Kovu began. "The answer to what you asked me earlier is yes."

Talib already knew. "I know."

Kovu looked away. He was unsure of what to say next. "So you know that…"

"You killed Takara." Talib finished. Kovu could sense his son's anger.

"I did it to protect the pride. She could've been spying on us. The cheetahs could've been planning to attack." Kovu defended himself.

"Well, they might decide to now! You killed one of their own!" Kiara was fed up. "They're sure to attack now!" Kiara's comment caused a few lionesses to gasp in surprise. Talib smiled. At least his mother was sort of on his side.

"I agree." Acacia said as she appeared with Thorn by her side. "You've probably angered them now."

Kovu backed away from his enraged mate. She had always agreed with what he did.

"Have I not been a good king?" Kovu asked. He looked at questioning faces for answers.

"Of course you have, my love. You've just been a little overprotective of the pride." Kiara licked Kovu's muzzle. He returned the kiss and smiled at her.

"You always know how to cheer me up." Kovu said.

"I'm going back to find Kohana." Talib said bluntly.

"You will not!" Kiara objected. "What if those cheetahs do plan to attack now that one of their own was killed by Kovu?"

"They will not attack me. I'm their friend." Talib said defensively.

"I am going also." Thorn said.

Acacia didn't object to her son's decisions like she had before. "Thorn, it's no use in telling you not to go. You've never listened before."

A tear slid down Thorn's muzzle. He felt horrible for making his mother downhearted. She had always done her best to stop him and yet he always let her down. "I'm sorry for disobeying you before mother, but those cheetahs and Kohana are my friends."

Kiara knew her son was the same way. Now an adult, he was capable of making his own decisions. "Talib, if you really want to go back, then I guess there's no stopping you."

"Son.." Kovu began but when he saw Talib's glaring golden eyes he stopped.

"Father, from this point on I will never speak to you again." Talib said coldly. He could see the hurt in his father's green eyes. He didn't care; his father had killed one of his friends.

"I'll return safely, mother. I will only return once I have found Kohana." Talib hugged Kiara. "I promise."

"I promise I'll return too, mother. " Thorn said as he kissed his mother.

"I know you will, Thorn." Acacia replied proudly.

Kiara, on the other hand, couldn't help but worry. _Talib, I just hope Kohana hasn't changed from the innocent cub she was to something worse. I'm not so sure if you could change her mind if she has changed. _

The sun began to set, and the two mother's watched through teary eyes as the silhouettes of their sons got farther and farther away until they could see them no more.

* * *

ok, I know I said that this would only have about ten chapters, but I got a whole new idea for it last night and it could be longer if I go with the idea. Anywho, until the next chapter, review! 


	10. Unknown Enemy

Here's chapter 10!

**Simba's Other Daughter: I've tried emailing you again, but it's still saying that you've exceeded your mail quota. Anywho, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

It took the lions all day to reach the northern border so they could cross into desert. It looked the same as the previous time they had been there. The only difference was it was cooler because it was night, and the fact that there were no tracks on the ground.

"Do you know where we found Takara's body?" Thorn asked slowly.

"No." Talib replied, scanning the ground for any signs of an animal that might have passed through.

"Looks like we'll have to guess." Thorn concluded.

"It looks that way."

The lions crossed the border and searched for the spot where Takara had been found. Everything looked the same. As frustrating as it was, Talib and Thorn were persistent in finding Kohana.

A scratching noise came from in front. Talib crouched and pounced over the sand dune. Startling the creature he came down on.

Lying beneath Talib was a white lioness. Her underbelly, muzzle, and the tuft of her tail were a dark cream color.

"Kohana?" Talib asked, confused.

"Get off me!" The white lioness roared in anger. She knocked Talib off of her and pinned him down. Thorn stood motionless; his legs unable to move.

"Who are you?" The lioness asked, her blood red eyes staring directly at Talib.

"I'm Talib. Don't you remember me?" Talib asked sadly as tears threatened to fall.

"Talib?" The lioness let Talib up. "Sorry. It's just that any lion snooping around here isn't welcome. One killed Takara!"

Talib hung his head. "My father killed her."

Kohana began to cry. "I know! I saw him kill her!" She was sobbing uncontrollably now. Talib placed a paw on hers. "There was nothing I could do! He would've killed me too."

"Kohana, we're really sorry." Thorn said. "Neither one of us had anything to do with this."

"I know. " Kohana said as she managed to control her crying. She licked Talib and Thorn's muzzles. "You two are too nice to have had anything to do with her death."

Kohana gasped when she stepped back from Thorn. "You're not blind anymore?"

Thorn smiled brightly. "Nope. It was only temporary. I began to see again after a while."

"That's wonderful!" Kohana exclaimed.

Suddenly, a though came to Talib as he looked around the barren place. "Where are Tokala and Tokai?"

Kohana paused briefly. Then said, "They're out for a nighttime walk."

"There's nothing in the Pridelands to eat, save the few animals who stayed behind or were lost from their herd. The extended dry time has had an immense impact there." Talib observed.

Kohana already knew about the Pridelands. She had recently been patrolling the area, unknown to Talib and Thorn of course. "Yeah, I've heard."

"Come, I'll show you my knew home." Kohana said to the two males.

They nodded and followed her. They walked farther into the desert. It was completely barren. The stars twinkled above them in the clear night sky. After a few minutes of walking, Talib began to smell water.

_Water? In the desert?_ Talib began to wonder.

Kohana stopped atop a dune. Talib and Thorn stood on either side of her. What they saw amazed them. A desert oasis. Lush Vegetation. The azure water sparkled in the pale moonlight. A waterfall emptied into the pool below. **(A/n: This is not Timon and Pumbaa's oasis. 'Tis a different one. Ok, back to the fic.)**

The trio entered the oasis. A few grazing gazelle sauntered away. Talib and Thorn had never seen anything like it. It was so beautiful.

"Cool place, huh?" Kohana smiled as she jumped into the water. "Anyone up for a swim?" She laughed as she disappeared under the water.

Kohana reappeared at the water's surface a few feet farther out. "You guys should swim too."

"Is that all you do for fun?" Thorn asked, curious about what other things a lion could do in the oasis. Talib had been wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, what else are you supposed to do when you've been exiled from the place you grew up?" Kohana asked. Her words hit Talib hard. It was his fault she had even been exiled. Thorn felt the sharp sting of her words in his heart also.

Kohana gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Talib shrugged. "Don't be sorry about it."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Thorn sided with Talib.

"It's really a good thing he exiled us." Kohana said happily, receiving bewildered looks from Talib and Thorn.

Thorn raised a brow. "How's that?"

"If he hadn't, we would still be living in the Pridelands with little food and water. Now we have plenty of both."

A few seconds of silence passed. "Come on Talib. Let's swim!" Thorn exclaimed at last as he jumped into the water. Talib rolled his eyes. Thorn was pretty much grown up, but sometimes he could be just like a cub. The trio played together like they were cubs again. Laughing. Splashing. Just having a wonderful time.

After a few hours, the three tired lions clambered out of the water and lay down on the cool grass to dry. They lay on their backs, facing the stars.

Silence filled the area around them. The only sound that could be hers was the chirping of bugs and croaking of frogs. A soft wind blew rustling the blades of grass and the leaves in the trees.

"I was told that the kings of the past are up there." Thorn said, finally breaking the silence. "Is that true?"

"I've never heard that, but then again, I've been raised by cheetahs since I was a young cub. They don't have a king. Females and their children usually travel together until the children are old enough to leave them, except for Tokala of course. She's kept her children close to her." Kohana said as she swatted at a passing firefly.

"I've been told that." Talib said. "I've never seen anything to prove it though." Talib hated to lie to his friends, but he just couldn't tell them about his conversations with his grandfather.

Talib, Thorn and Kohana began to talk and see what they had all done in the time they had been separated.

"Well, if it isn't Talib." A cool feminine voice said.

"Tokala." Talib responded as he stood to face the red-orange cheetah.

"Oh my!" Tokala exclaimed as she stepped in front of Talib and Thorn, who had risen and was by his friend's side. Kohana rolled over onto her stomach and remained on the grass. "You two sure have grown." Tokala couldn't believe how much Talib and Thorn had grown.

"Thanks, I guess." Thorn said slowly.

"I guess you're probably mad at me, huh?" Talib asked.

"What do you mean?" Tokala asked.

"My father did kill your daughter." Talib responded hiding the shame he felt.

"Mad, yes. Mad at you? No." Tokala responded. "It was your father who killed her. Not you." Tokala nuzzled Talib. "Besides, I know you would never harm any of my children. You came all this way to find Kohana, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Talib said.

"Where's Tokai?" Kohana inquired.

"Gathering the others." Tokala said quickly.

"Oh." Kohana said, lowering her head to the ground.

"Gathering the others?" Thorn repeated.

"Oh, we have a little get together sometimes with about fifty other cheetahs that live nearby. The meetings are held at a smaller oasis not too far from here, usually late in the evening or soon after it gets dark. The others won't be here until tomorrow afternoon, but I'm not going. I'm going to hang out with you two." Kohana smiled. Thorn and Talib returned the friendly smile.

* * *

The next afternoon the cheetahs entered the oasis for a rest before going to their meeting place. Talib and Thorn had never seen so many cheetahs in one spot. There had to be at last fifty possibly more in the oasis. The cheetahs didn't star moving out until late evening.

Kohana had taken Thorn somewhere, leaving Talib alone. He sat down by the water and watched the cheetahs march by.

All of them were the same golden yellow color, the same as Tokai. They ranged from adolescents to adults and a few elders too. At the front of the large group of cheetahs, Tokala proudly walked in front of them. _Sorta looks like an army. _Talib laughed. Tokai spotted Talib and stopped to talk before he headed out for the meeting

"Hey." Tokai said happily as he weaved between the traveling cheetahs. "Just though I would stop and say hi, before leaving out for the meeting."

"Hey." Talib responded, smiling back.

"Been a long time since I last saw you." Tokai noted.

Talib nodded slowly. "Yes, it has. I'm sorry about Takara."

Tokai looked down to the ground and back to Talib. "Yeah… You really shouldn't be. It wasn't you who killed her."

"Your mother said the same thing." Talib sighed. "I still feel responsible. I was the one who caused you all to get exiled."

"Look, it's nobody's fault." Tokai placed a paw on Talib's shoulder. "It was fate that made that day end the way it did. Not you. Besides, it's all part of the circle of life."

Talib shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Tokai! Get moving!" Tokala yelled from the front of the pack of cheetahs.

"Coming!" Tokai yelled to Tokala. "I'll see you later, Talib."

Talib watched as Tokai followed the cheetahs out in to the desert. He lay down and stared into the water, bored. He lay his head upon his forepaws and drifted off to sleep as the temperature began to drop. The sun drifted below the horizon covering the oasis in shadow.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Thorn asked Kohana. They had been walking for quite a while and were beginning to leave the oasis.

"Just a little farther." Kohana responded, hiding a smile.

The two lions continued to walk for a few more minutes before Kohana stopped at the top of a dune. The two lions stood silent as the looked from the dune. They could see the entire oasis from there.

"It's so beautiful here." Thorn remarked as he stared in amazement at the beauty sprawled in the desert.

"Yeah." Kohan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Thorn asked.

"It's just too bad this is where you are going to die."

"What!" Thorn didn't have time to react before Kohana pounced him. He kicked her, but it didn't daze her. She clawed his face; blood ran from the deep cuts into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. Kohana took this as her chance. She let him stand, and when he got to his feet, she pounced again. She sunk her teeth into his neck, piercing his jugular. Blood covered her fangs and face as she watched Thorn's limp body fall to the ground. She licked her fangs, savoring the taste of Thorn's blood for a moment.

_One down. One to go._ Kohana smiled proudly and trotted back toward the oasis. _Tokala will be so proud of me. _

* * *

"Many of you may know, but I will tell you again." Tokala said as she faced her army of fifty strong. "My daughter, Takara, was killed by the Pridelands king, Kovu."

Many of the cheetahs nodded. Those who hadn't heard about Takara gasped in surprise. Tokala waited a moment before going on.

"By now, my daughter should have taken care of the black lion that is friends with the prince, Talib."

"Good!" A cheetah yelled, but was quickly silenced by the cheetah on his right.

"We will not stand for this. He's exiled my mother, Kohana, me, and our dearly departed Takara." Tokai growled. "The King will pay!" The cheetahs roared in agreement.

"We leave at dawn!" Tokala announced over the commotion. "For now, let's all rest up by the border of the Pridelands."

"Wouldn't it be better if attacked in the darkness of night?" An elder male cheetah asked.

"Yes, but I want King Kovu to see his death coming." Tokala smiled evilly.

The cheetahs made their way to the border, and waited for the sun.

* * *

"Where's Thorn?" Talib asked as Kohan returned alone.

"He said he was going back to let his mother know he was okay." Kohan lied. She hoped that Talib would buy it.

"Yeah, she's probably worried about him. It might be a good thing he's going back."

Kohana lay down beside Talib. "Did Thorn say anything about talking to my mother for me?" Talib asked, looking into Kohana's blood red eyes.

"Yes, he said he would tell her that you are okay. Let's get some sleep. You've had a busy day." Kohana said.

"What about Tokala, Tokai, and the others?" Talib asked.

"They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." Kohana answered. "They usually stay the night at the meeting place, and usually go on hunts or play games. You see, they only get together about three times a year." Kohana lied again, but there was no doubting Talib would buy it.

"Alright. I hope Thorn makes it back to Pride Rock safely."

"You needn't worry, Talib." Kohana said as she lay her head down to sleep.

_He isn't going back, you dope. But you're too naïve to see that. _Kohana smiled as she heard Talib begin to snore. _Too bad. You really should've stayed in the Pridelands. You could've watched your father die like I had to watch Takara die. Your whole pride will pay! _Kohan chuckled as her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

Next chapter:

The cheetahs storm Pride Rock. Talib discovers the truth behind Thorn's disapearance from the oasis. A big fight erupts between the cheetahs and the lions. Who will be victorious?

As you can tell, the story is winding down. Probably a couple more chapters and it should be finished.


	11. Confrontations

This chapter took me two days to write, So if the chapter seems rushed let me know.

I do not own the Lion King

Enjoy ch. 11!

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon as Talib began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. He quickly realized there was no one beside him. He jumped to his feet.

"Kohana?" He asked into the oasis, his voice being carried by the wind.

No reply. Talib frowned. Where could she be? "Must've went hunting or something." He said to himself as he stretched his body and yawned lazily.

He lapped at the water in the pool. He admired the beauty of the waterfall that continuously emptied into the azure pool below.

"Talib." A voice called from the other side of the water. "Come here."

"Who are you?" Talib asked. He knew that wasn't Kohana speaking to him. When he didn't get an answer he walked around the watering hole. He came face to face with a lioness.

"I'm our grandmother Nala." The lioness responded. She beamed at her grandson. She had never spoken to him and she wondered of he even knew who she was. **(a/n: they always talk to the kings of the past in the movies, so I decided to change that. The past queen will now convey the message. .)**

"Grandmother." Talib said slowly. "Why are you here? I only thought the past kings could talk to the living."

"I want to have some fun too." Nala joked. She looked sadly at Talib. "Talib, you must return home."

"Why? So they can fuss at me more for being friends with Kohana?" Talib retorted. He turned hisback toward Nala. The lioness sighed.

"Look, your family needs you. Kohana isn't who you think she is." Nala said sternly. "Kohana and her family are going to attack Pride Rock. They want vengeance for Takara's death."

"No.You're wrong."

"Why do you think such a large number of cheetahs banded together?"

Talib gasped. _I was so caught up in being back with Kohana that I failed to realize anything! I'm so stupid!_ Talib mentaly kicked himself. _Wait, if what my grandmother is saying is true, where's Thorn? _He turned back around to face his grandmother.

"You're wondering where your friend is aren't you?" Nala asked.

Talib nodded. "Kohana said he went back to Pride Rock. "

"He didn't." Nala replied sadly.

"Then where did he go?" Talib began to worry.

Nala placed a paw on Talib's forehead. "Close your eyes, and I will show you." Talib did as he was told and soon he saw Kohana and Thorn atop the dune overlooking the oasis. Their mouths were moving, but he couldn't hear them.He saw Kohana pounce on Thorn. He saw Thorn struggle against the lioness then fall limply to the ground after she bit his throat. He saw Kohana licking her fangs.

Nala removed her paw from Talib's forehead and stepped back from him. Talib opened his eyes and was greeted by the oasis again.

Talib felt like vomiting, but stopped himself. "Kohana…." Talib looked to the ground and swiped angrily at a pebble at his feet sending it into the water. "You were right Grandfather. She really has changed." Tears stung Talib's eyes.

"You know what you must do." Nala said. "Go protect your family. I know not who will win the battle, but you must try. Put your hatred for your father aside."

"Yes. I will." Talib responded. He looked into his grandmother's eyes. "For my family."

"Fight bravely, Talib, and remember, no matter how much it looks like your enemy is winning, never give up." Nala turned away and disappeared.

_I must get back to Pride Rock before Kohana and the cheetahs. _Talib took off running. He had to get back.

* * *

The cheetahs had been travelling for some time now, and they were nearing Pride Rock. They were edgy with the anticipation of the upcoming battle.

"Tokala!" Kohana called as she came to the front of the army of cheetahs. The red orange cheetah looked at Kohana, smiling evilly.

"Is the black lion dead?"

Kohana nodded. "Yes, and Talib was still at the oasis when I left. He doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good." Tokala replied before resuming her course toward Pride Rock.

* * *

Talib had been running nonstop ever since he had left the oasis. The sweltering heat was taking a toll on his tired body, but he refused to give up.

_I hope I get to Pride Rock before anything goes horribly wrong. _Talib forced himself to run faster.

* * *

"I see it!" A cheetah yelled from the middle of the group. "Pride Rock!"

Some of the cheetahs began to pick up speed. Tokala turned around angrily.

"Halt!" The cheetahs stopped. "Before we approach, I want Kohana to go ahead and scout for any patrolling lionesses. The Pridelanders shouldn't be wary of any danger, but I don't want to take any chances."

"I'll be back shortly." Kohana took off in the direction of Pride Rock.

_

* * *

_

_It seems that there aren't any lionesses. _Kohana had been scouting the area for half an hour and hadn't seen any of the Pridelanders.

Stopping to get one last look at the area, Kohana couldn't stop her wondering mind from asking questions. _What will we do after we attack the Pridelanders and kill King Kovu? Will we force the living lions out and take over? _

Kohana shrugged as if she was answering herself. She headed back Tokala.

"I didn't see any lionesses, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down." Kohana said to Tokala.

Tokala nodded. "You're right." She turned to her 'army'. "Our time has come. Let's avenge Takara." The cheetahs ran swiftly toward their destination.

* * *

Acacia was out hunting alone when she spotted a large group of animals moving toward her. _Great. It looks like a herd had returned. _Acacia took a closer look. _That's not a herd! I must tell King Kovu! _Acacia darted off toward Pride Rock.

"King Kovu!" Acacia called, panting.

"He's talking with Kiara in the cave." A lioness told Acacia. "They seem to be more secretive than ever." Acacia ignored the lioness's comment about Kiara and Kovu being secretive.

"Thanks." Acacia replied quickly before scaling Pride Rock and running into the cave.

"Kovu!" Acacia yelled. Kovu and Kiara stopped talking and turned to her.

"What's so important that you interrupt my conversation with my mate?" Kovu asked angrily.

"Sorry, my king. The cheetahs are coming here!" Acacia wasted no time in getting her message to Kovu.

"Nonsense." Kovu replied.

"Kovu, let's listen to what she has to say." Kiara said, she looked at Acacia. "Okay, go on."

"There's a large group of them heading this way. At least fifty. I think they want to fight. They might be avenging the death of that female cheetah you killed."

Kovu frowned. "Acacia assemble lionesses. Kiara go with her. Meet me at the base of Pride Rock."

"Alright." The two lionesses left.

* * *

"Looks like we were spotted." Tokala said as she noticed that Kovu was standing in front of his pride at the base of Pride Rock.

"Tokala." Kovu said her name as though it tasted bad upon his tongue.

Tokala smiled happily. "Kovu, looks like you're outnumbered." It was true. There definitely were more cheetahs than lions, but the lions were bigger and more capable of killing a cheetah.

Tokala wasted no time. "Attack!" The cheetahs stormed upon the Pridelanders.

Tokala sat back and watched. She wanted to see Kovu squirm before he met his death. Three of them went after Kovu. They nipped at his heels and tried to claw him. He fought fiercely against them, killing one of them instantly.

Kohana joined in and went for Acacia. Both lionesses bared their fangs.

"Where's your son to protect you now?" Kohana asked, a sneer curling her lips.

"What did you do to him?" Acacia roared in anger.

"The same thing I am going to do to you." Kohana responded before jumping onto Acacia.

Acacia was quicker than Kohana and easily dodged her attacks. Kohana kept up her attacks, hoping that the lioness would tire. To her surprise, Acacia never seemed to tire. Each jumped and tried to claw and bite each other, but neither one managed to get a hold of the other .

"This is for Thorn!" Acacia yelled as she extended her claws and her paw connected squarely in her face. Kohana fell to the ground. Blood ran from her muzzle where Acacia's claws had scraped her face.

"I could kill you, but Thorn, even though you killed him, would not will it this way." Acacia stood threateningly over Kohana. Kohana drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she fell unconscious. Acacia ran off to help a lioness that was being attacked by three cheetahs.

"Hello, Kiara." Tokai said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiara asked, scared for her life. "I don't want to fight you."

"Oh?" Tokai mocked.

Kiara's fright was reflecting in her eyes. Tokai laughed. He was enjoying toying with the Queen, and her obvious fear was making it even more enjoyable.

"Time to say goodbye, Queen." Tokai sprung into action, jumping on Kiara's back. His teeth sunk into her delicate ear. She roared in pain and knocked him off.

"I don't want to fight!" Kiara yelled, as Tokai lunged for her again.

She dodged him and he stumbled. He hadn't been ready for her to evade his attack. She pounced on him before he could regain his balance. She sunk her claws into his sides, and he bucked beneath her sending her collapsing to the ground.

He pounced for her, but was knocked out of his target's path by a brown blur. Tokai was sent to the ground. "Kohana said you were still at the oasis."

"Well, I'm not now." Talib said, as he turned to Kiara.

"Mother!" Talib exclaimed as he nuzzled her battered face.

"Son…" Kiara smiled happily at her son. "Look out!" Kiara cried as Tokai came through the air.

Talib was taken by surprise when he felt the sudden weight upon his back. Talib quickly knocked his attacker off and pinned Tokai beneath his body before the cheetah had time to get away.

"No one comes into my homeland and gets away with attacking my mother. " Talib glared at the cheetah. "I could kill you, but I am not that way."

"I understand." Tokai said, remorse reflecting in his eyes.

"Now, when I let you up, are you going to attack again?" Talib asked demandingly.

"No." Tokai said.

Two deafening roars split through the air surrounding the battle. All fighting ceased as they looked for the source of the roars. About fifteen dead cheetahs lay sprawled upon the battlefield. It was a horrible mess. There were no casualties on the Pridelanders side, however.

Tokala and Kovu began to circle each other. Tokala snarled and Kovu bared his fangs.

"You killed Takara now I will kill you!" Tokala said, still circling Kovu.

"I had no choice. She attacked_ me_!" Kovu growled.

Tokala didn't respond. She lunged for Kovu. Kovu easily dodged her attack.

"You can't keep this up." Tokala spat.

"There's no sense in this fighting, Tokala." Kovu tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. "I only killed Takara because she attacked me and would've killed me!" Tokala pounced again, claws extended.

Kovu spun around and knocked Tokala to the ground pinning her there, and his green eyes bore into her blue eyes. "I can let you go, or I can kill you." Kovu said gravely.

"Go ahead. Kill me. You know you want to." Tokala began to laugh maniacally.

"No. If you promise to leave the Pridelands and never return, I'll spare your life."

Kovu let Tokala to her feet. Talib got on the other side of her. She wasn't going to be able to do anything. Tokala looked around her. Her friends, most of which were injured, looked at her silently. She saw Kohana lying on her side not too far away. Her anger began to rise again. She took notice of the few cheetahs that had lost their lives. Her anger began to rise again.

"No!" Tokala yelled as he swiped Talib's shoulder with her paw leaving three large gashes down his side.

Talib roared in pain and jumped away from Tokala. Kovu growled at Tokala.

"You kill my daughter and expect me to go on living?" Tokala asked, almost laughing. "I've got nothing to live for!"

"You're not alone, Tokala. You've still got Tokai." Kovu tried to calm the hysterical cheetah, but to no avail.

"Shut up!" Tokala yelled. Kovu got ready to pounce the lioness.

A white figure attacked Kovu. "Leave Tokala alone!" Kohana roared. Momentarily stunned, Kovu couldn't reply. Tokala looked on proudly. The other cheetahs began to laugh. The Prideland lionesses were stunned silent, especially Acacia who thought she had killed Kohana.

"Kohana! Stop!" Talib yelled as he pulled the lioness off his father. "There's no need for this. I understand that you're angry, but it's in the past now. It's time to move on."

"I will never move on!" Kohana growled. She took a step toward Talib.

"Two families. Each one destroyed. And you want me to put that in the past?" A tear slid down Kohana's muzzle. Tokala hadn't realized how much the fighting would affect Kohana. "Die!" Kohana charged at Talib, but stopped when she saw a lioness standing in front of her.

"Kohana!" The lioness cried out.

"Who are you?" Kohana asked. She had never seen the lioness before.

The lioness was crimson red. Her right forepaw was as white as Kohana's pelt. "I'm Shyla. I'm your sister Kohana."

"What? My sister is dead. She was killed by a buffalo the day they attacked our sleeping pride."

Everyone else fell silent. No one made a sound as the two lionesses began to talk. Even the cheetahs fell silent. All traces of fighting left the animal's minds.

"I _am _your sister." Shyla repeated.

"If you're my sister, then who was our mother?" Kohana asked.

Shyla sighed. "Our mother was Kenya. She was a white lioness with crimson red ears and paws."

"Shyla!" Kohana exclaimed. She nuzzled her sister.

"Kohana there's no need for continuing this battle." Shyla said.

Kohana nodded. "You're right."

"That's it?" Tokala asked. "I bring you this far, and you don't want to finish the job?"

"Tokala, killing the king will not bring Takara back." Kohana said.

"I know that. How do you expect me to go on without my daughter?" Tokala asked. "Takara is dead because of him!" She looked at Kovu.

"Would Takara want you to kill him?" Kohana asked.

Tokala shrugged. "What do you expect me to do with my life? My daughter is dead!"

"You could go find another mate, and have more children." Talib suggested. "Like my father said, you still have Tokai."

"One son." Tokala said. "What kind of family is that?"

"At least it _is_ one." Tokai said, nuzzling his mother.

" Besides, you've got a family right here." Kohana said motioning toward the other cheetahs.

"You've got us." A male cheetah said.

Tokala stood silently looking at the others. "I've had a family all this time and failed to realize that." A tear slid down Tokala's face. "Takara….I'm so sorry." She turned to the Pridelanders. "Is there anything I can do to repay for my horrible actions?"

"You could start by changing your ways and starting life anew." Kovu said.

"I guess you're right." Tokala said.

Kohana stood beside her sister. Talib was standing beside his mother.

"I can't allow such a large number of cheetahs to stay here with our food diminishing." Kovu said grimly. "You'll have to leave, but you're welcome to return when the Pridelands return the way they were."

"I understand." Tokala said. "Come one, let's all go home." Tokala said to her 'new found' family.

"Kohana, if you want to stay with your sister. I understand." Tokala said, she hugged Kohana .

"Thanks, Tokala. For everything." Kohana whispered into Tokala's ear. "I might even stop by and see you sometime."

"I'd like that." Tokala said. The cheetahs left Pride Rock. None knew where their new leader would take them, but they had learned a very important lesson.

The sun had begun to set. The Pridelanders jumped when a sudden boom shook the ground.

"Looks like the skies are rejoicing with us." Kiara said to Kovu as she nuzzled him.

"Looks like it." Kovu said. "Perhaps in a few months the Pridelands will look like they did before."

"I hope they do." Talib said.

The rain began to fall. "Kohana, if you and Shyla would like to stay here for a while, you may." Kovu said.

Kohana smiled. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"Acacia, Talib, I need to talk to you." Kohana said slowly.

Acacia approached slowly. Talib sat down in front of Kohana. "I'm sorry for killing Thorn. Tokala really corrupted my mind, and I am truly sorry."

"My son would be proud of you Kohana. You learned your lesson, and I hope you never repeat what you've done."

"Thank you Acacia." Kohana bowed. "I'm truly in debt to you."

Acacia smiled weakly. "I can never really forgive you for taking my only son away from me, but I can accept your apology." She followed the other lions toward the cave.

"Kohana, I can never forgive you either. You took my childhood friend away." Talib said, trying to hide the sadness.

"I know." Kohana said.

Kovu approached them followed by Shyla. "Come on you two. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, now would we?"

Talib laughed. "Coming."

"Shyla, how did you manage to find me?" Kohana asked as she walked beside her sister.

"I'll tell you when we get into the cave. Besides, the king said he wanted to hear all about it, too. I'm pretty sure if he does then the whole pride would like to hear it." Shyla answered as lightning lit up the darkened sky.

"Who wouldn't want to hear the story of how two sisters reunite after years of separation?" Kohan laughed.

"You got that right." Talib said, laughing with Kohana. It felt good to laugh. So much had gone on in the course of one day, and the laughter seemed to enliven the dreary day.

_I just can't believe father would allow another stranger into our pride, even if it is for a short time. Is there something he knows about Shyla that he's hiding? _Talib's mind kept asking questions. He figured the questions would get answered once they all got inside the cave and settled down to hear Shyla's story. He began to wonder how Shyla had even found Kohana, and how they had been separated in the first place.

* * *

Next Chapter: Shyla tells her story of how she found Kohana and Talib's questions are answerd. 


	12. Shyla's Story last chapter

Woo! I am back! lol. Actually, I never left. My computer did. My stupid computer decided to go crazy on me, and Ihad to send it off toget it fixed, and didn't get it back untlil two days ago! grr! Sorry for making you guys wait!

With that said, On with the Fic!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The Pridelanders settled down in the cave. Most were scarred and tired. Kiara's ear had been severely torn from where Tokai had bitten her. Talib had large gashes on his shoulder from Tokala. Kovu had many cuts and bruises. It had been a long and grim day for everyone.

Shyla sat down in front of the Pridelanders toward the back of the cave. All eyes were on her as she began her story.

"I'm going to start with the day Kohana and I were separated." Shyla began. "Our pride lay sleeping under the shade of a large tree. We had been moving all day. We were nomads; we moved from place to place. It was early in the afternoon and we were sleeping by the watering hole when my father gave a mighty roar. We all lazily got to our feet. Before we knew it, a herd of buffalo was upon us. They charged at us and Kohana and me ran and hid in the hole at the base of the tree. Mother told us to run so we did. Two buffalo saw us and gave chase. Kohana and I split up, and the buffalo copied. One after me. One after Kohana. I remember seeing Kohana trying to climb a tree to get away from her attacker. I tripped and fell. I screamed as the buffalo was upon me. I was almost trampled, but in the dust the buffalo stirred up, I escaped. I ran away. I ran until it was completely dark. Then I collapsed. I had no idea whether or not Kohana was still alive. I was scared. I wasn't even sure if Mother would find me. Eventually, my fatigue took over my body and I fell asleep." Shyla paused, the emotions surfacing from telling the story threatened to make tears flow.

"I though you had been killed." Kohana said breaking the silence. "I heard you scream and saw the dust. I thought you were dead. My attacker stopped for a second when you screamed and I jumped from the tree and ran. I always thought you died and in your moment of death, I was able to escape."

Shyla looked at her sister lovingly. "Well, you can rest easy now. I'm not dead. I do have bad news, however. I have no idea where any of our family are." Shyla paused before going on. "The next day, I awoke in unfamiliar territory. I wandered around aimlessly trying to find any sign of the pride or anyone who could help me for that matter. I found a small watering hole and I hung out there for a while, feasting on a couple of frogs that were hopping about. I was laying by the water watching a herd of zebra when a shadow fell on me. I turned to see a lioness, golden in color, standing over me."

A few whispers began to travel amongst the lions. When they died down, Shyla continued. "Her name was Sahara. She took me in. She was a rogue, and I traveled with her. When Sahara said that it was time for me to go and find out if any of my pride was still alive, I did. I searched and searched. A few months ago, I came across Kovu out on the savanna. I asked him about Kohana and he told me about exiling you, so I set out to find you." She looked at Kohana. "It wasn't until earlier that I ran into a mysterious lioness who told me to come here, and what do I come here to find?" Shyla looked angrily at Kohana for a moment. "I come here to find my sister trying to attack the Pridelands' king!"

Kohana looked shamefully to the ground. She had displeased her sister.

A long silence filled the atmosphere. The only sounds audible were the breathing of lions. Shyla was the first to break the silence. "I'm just glad I found you."

Silence filled the cave and the lions fell into a deep sleep. All the while, the rain still continued to fall.

Morning seemed to come quickly that one particular night, and soon Kohana would have to leave. Evidence of the night's rain showed clearly in the golden light of the morning sun. A few sprigs of green grass had broken through the brown soil. The lions had all gathered outside of the cave on Pride Rock.

"So what are you going to do after you leave here?" Talib turned his head to Kohana.

"I can't stay here. That's for sure. I'm going to find a mate and start a pride of my own."

"That's wonderful." Kiara said.

"I wish you the best of luck. " Kovu smiled at the lioness.

"Thanks." Kohana said slowly. She knew the Pridelanders were happy for her, but at the same time they were angry she had disrupted their peaceful lives. She could feel their anger and she could see it glowing in their eyes. She stood and looked out the entrance of the cave where the rain still fell steadily.

"I really must be going." Kohana said.

Talib and Thorn faced her now. "Kohana, we will always remember you." Talib licked her muzzle.

"Even though you nearly killed me and my mother, you saw the error of your ways. I will never fully forgive you, but I will let you know that I will never forget you. We'll never be friends the way we were when we were cubs, but you'll always be in my heart."

Talib laughed lowly and smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Kovu and Kiara rose, followed by the rest of the Pridelanders.

"Kohana, I wish you the best of luck. I wish, if the King wills it, to stay here in the Pridelands." Shyla placed a paw on her sister's should and leaned her head against Kohana's.

Kohana smiled. "I don't think he would mind." Shyla looked at Kovu and Kiara.

"It would be an honor to have you here, Shyla." Kovu bowed.

Shyla bowed back. "Thanks, my King." Kiara smiled happily. She knew her father was watching with proud eyes over her and the pride now.

"Well, I really must be going." Kohana kissed her sister. "I love you, Shyla. Never forget that. Who knows? Maybe I'll find our family and maybe we can all live together again."

"Goodbye, Kohana." All the Pridelanders said in unison.

She raised a wavering paw. "Goodbye." She bounded down the rocks and ran toward the rising sun. No one knew where she was going. They all hoped she would find her destiny out there somewhere.

"There's a story for the grandkids." Kovu chuckled.

Kiara laughed. "You got that right."

Talib objected. "Hey, who said I was having cubs? I don't want any. I'll be a lone lion. Thorn and I will take on the world together."

Thorn raised a curious eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure. You'll eventually find that special someone."

Talib rolled his eyes. " And who would that be?"

Thorn leaned closer to Talib and said in a low whisper: "Look now, I think Shyla has the hots for you."

Talib turned, and sure enough, Shyla was looking at him dreamily. When she caught him looking at her, she blushed and walked off.

"Maybe." Talib shrugged.

"Well, it seems that Pridelands are returning to normal. Everyone," Kovu turned to the lionesses. "Go out and enjoy yourselves."

Cheers and bursts of laughter filled the air as the lionesses ran off to see what improvements had been made in their home.

Kovu and Kiara left Talib and Thorn standing alone on Pride Rock. They could see Shyla stalking a few zebra down below. Talib's mind wandered. _"She really could be the one. The one I've been waiting on. I thought it was Kohana, but there's something different about Shyla. I've seem many lionesses who liked me, but, there was something in her eyes when she was looking at me that set her apart from the others."_

"Well, are you gonna set there or are you coming with me to play a game?" Thorn asked, breaking Talib's thoughts.

Talib shook his head and watched Shyla wander off toward the watering hole. "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

Well, this is the last chapter. I realize it ends funny, but don't worry. I have a sequel planned, but it may be a while. I've got tons of schoolwork and projects to do for a club I am in. 

Let me know if this chapter sucked eggs, ok? Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed!


End file.
